


oh, we could be lovely

by cher



Category: Daisy Jones & The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: Articles and Listicles, Canon-Typical Infidelity, F/M, Interview style, The Pool House of Feelings, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: A collection of interviews and articles from around the web, jumping off from the release of the Daisy Jones and Billy Dunne collabChiron.
Relationships: Billy Dunne/Daisy Jones
Comments: 27
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studybears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/studybears/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from a June 2019 interview with Rolling Stone.

_Excerpt from a June 2019 interview with Rolling Stone_

_Daisy_

It was more than a kiss. Of course it was more than a kiss. No one, and I mean no one, gets that bent out of shape because of a half-assed kiss. But let me tell you this: no one, and I really mean no one, wants to hear you tell them you screwed their daddy.  
  
And I guarantee you Billy didn't say a damn thing either.  
  
It happened, it really happened, I mean, because of a song I'd been working on and just couldn't get right. It was about how two people could be as close as it's physically possible to be, you know, having sex, and how you could still feel like no one has ever touched you. It was about how men just took from me - from women, really. A lot of bad sex went into that song, but the lines just weren't coming together. Thinking about it now, I think it probably should have been two or three different songs and I was just fixated on sex and what I wanted to say about it. Because those weeks, in that pool house? That was the first time in my life when I actually truly wanted someone sexually, you know?  
  
And I didn't know what to do. I mean, I really didn't. I'd fucked so many man by that stage of my life, though not all that often since I decided I was a songwriter and I didn't want to give any more of myself away, that I thought I knew myself, you know? I thought I knew what sex was, and how I felt about it, and how I felt about was that it was not all it was cracked up to be. I'd never, and this is awful, isn't it? I'd never been with a man who'd actually cared enough to make sure I got off as well. I thought that was normal, you know? I didn't talk about this stuff with Simone, and I didn't have any other women I was close to. I genuinely did not know that sex could be great for a woman. I thought it was all put on, just what you did.   
  
And Billy, well, once he'd understood that, well. What man could hear something like that and not take it as a personal challenge?

_Billy_  
  
Look, I'm not proud of what I did. I wasn't then and I'm sure as shit not now, but in the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. Like you could see someone right out on a limb, dying of thirst because they thought they were in a desert but actually they'd been swimming around in a mountain spring the whole time. You find someone like that, you give them water, right? You show them how to find their own water.  
  
Yeah, I know, that's an awfully noble sounding justification for cheating on your wife. And I did think about it afterward, if Camilla would have agreed with me, if I'd put it to her like that, but no way was I going to put her in that position. I'd hurt her enough already. I learned something out of the mess I made on my first tour, at least. I hope. But that fact remains that I did sleep with Daisy, I did cheat on my wife one more time, and I have to say that really deep down—Daisy needed that day too much to think I'd ever have chosen different.

_Daisy  
  
_I'm sure he thinks he changed my fucking life. He'll have some high-minded justification going on, right, show the poor girl the ropes, she can't go on this way. And look—I'd be a liar if I said that that part of my life wasn't a whole lot different after that day. But—and I want to be very clear here—Billy Dunne is not all that. I just didn't have much of a basis for comparison, and the first time someone actually pays attention to what you want when your clothes are off is damn powerful stuff.

Especially when you don't know it yourself. Especially then.

_Billy_  
  
Neither of us had ever had the kind of creative partnership we'd stumbled onto. I wrote my songs alone and I performed them alone too, when you get right down to it. The band's behind me, but I'm up front selling it. And Daisy, when we started out, she'd defend every line she ever wrote to the hilt. We were both stubborn about our work. It look a long time to get past that, but once we did, once we trusted each other to grab the line we threw and build on it, make it better - look, that's a kind of sex right there. There is no feeling in the world like finding someone who can build art out of the same raw feeling that you do, so that the thing you make together is better than the thing would have been if either of you worked alone.  
  
I'd never had anything like it before, or after either. I knew that girl down to her soul, and also I didn't know her at all. She made all the sense in the world to me one moment and the next I couldn't have explained a damn thing she did. Might have been the pills, but I think it was just Daisy.  
  
She showed up, though. If nothing else in the world about her was consistent, she showed up every day and she worked her guts out, and she was brave about it, man. She never shied away because the subject was too raw or anything. And that, I guess, what was got us into trouble in the end.

_Daisy_  
  
We're writing songs. What's the point of tip-toeing around the real emotions going on? No one ever wrote a good rock and roll song that didn't come straight out of the kind of heavy feelings that make you want to scream your lungs out. So yeah. I wrote songs that went there, because why shouldn't I? Fucking men talk about their sex lives all the time, and if they don't realise their sex lives are pretty shit half the time either, well, that's not my problem. 


	2. Buzzfeed Feature: Daisy Jones Drinking Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text-only transcription of the June 2019 Buzzfeed feature "Our Daisy Jones & the Six Drinking Game: Party Like It's 1979"! 
> 
> The page had been accessed in excess of 20 million times at time of publication.

Text-only transcription of the June 2019 Buzzfeed feature " _Our Daisy Jones & the Six Drinking Game: Party Like It's 1979_"! 

The page had been accessed in excess of 20 million times at time of publication. 

_

The Daisy Jones & the Six Drinking Game: Party Like It's 1979

By: Buzzfeed Staff

**Sip**

\- Daisy takes a pill. If more than once in a scene, shot  
\- Simone gets excited about fashion and clothing   
\- There's a reference to a band member's hobby   
\- Someone talks about Graham's houseboat  
\- Someone talks about Daisy's eyes 

**Drink**

\- Every time Warren had no idea what was happening  
\- Someone talks about Billy's denim habit. If they comment on his ass, shot.   
\- Someone who isn't Eddie mentions Eddie  
\- Karen makes a feminist statement. You go, sister.   
\- Billy says he doesn't understand Daisy  
\- Someone describes a home decorating decision   
\- A key event happens in the middle of the night  
\- Someone discusses what a line of lyric meant  
\- Billy explains how a song was about Camila 

**Shot**

\- Someone tries to imitate Teddy's accent  
\- Daisy makes a feminist statement   
\- Daisy goes swimming   
\- Two or more different people substantially agree on how something happened   
  


**The whole bottle**

\- When you notice how the Billy and Daisy explanations of That Day at the Pool House don't match up


	3. Slate Interview: Daisy Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forty Years On: The Love Story That Waited, a July 2019 Slate interview with Daisy Jones

Forty Years On: The Love Story That Waited, a July 2019 Slate interview with Daisy Jones 

It's the romance story of the century. Daisy Jones, the very epitome of the rock 'n' roll woman, and Billy Dunne, once the frontman of 70's rock titans The Six. Their on-stage relationship was famous for its intensity, and off-stage they were infamous for their spats. With the recent release of Julia Dunne Rodriguez's intimate portrayal of her father's days in rock and roll alongside Daisy and The Six, interest in the two singers has been high. 

When rumours began to swirl about a joint album, many dismissed them as typical wish fulfilment nostalgia. But time has told, and with last months' release of _Chiron_ , which went platinum in its first week, Billy Dunne and Daisy Jones are the names on everyone's lips for the first time since 1979.

Cynics might say that the album's timing, so close to the release of Ms. Dunne's tell-all book, proves that the twelve track collaboration is nothing but a stunt to capitalise on the recent surge of interest in the pair. True or not, _Chiron_ has been received to wide and ecstatic critical acclaim, and the few tour dates released have sold out in minutes. 

There's no doubt that Billy Dunne and Daisy Jones remain a winning team behind the microphone, but what about the other rumours? Are they a romantic item? We spoke to Daisy Jones to find out. 

\- 

**Daisy:** Look. We are who we are, and we still fight like your worst nightmare. But we're giving it a shot, yeah. Slowly. 

**Slate:** Julia's book heavily implied that Billy's late wife Camila gave you her blessing. Do you think that's true?

 **Daisy:** Camila was one amazing woman. I mean that. She gave her blessing, yeah, but it obviously took some time, and I think some unsubtle help from his family, before he was ready to follow her advice. I was glad to hear from him. 

**Slate:** You and Billy co-wrote the iconic album _Aurora_. What was it like to collaborate again?

 **Daisy:** Like not one moment had passed since we finished _This Could Get Ugly_. We've changed a lot as people - who hasn't in forty years, right? But that creative connection, that was still right there waiting to spark back up again. I never did work with someone the way I could work with Billy Dunne, even when I wanted to push him out of a window or jump out myself to get away from him. I think you only get one person like that in your life, the person that just gets you on that level, and we're it for each other. 

**Slate:** It sounds intense.

 **Daisy:** That's one way to put it. Another is exhausting, and exhilarating. 

**Slate:** This album has a wide range of sounds. Tell me about the concept?

 **Daisy:** The album is about time, relationships, what changes and what never will no matter what you do. It's Billy still processing his loss, and both of us questioning the could have beens, and looking at the now. We're older, a bit calmer, and possibly most importantly, we're both sober. That changes your songwriting for sure. 

**Slate:** Why this particular title?

 **Daisy:** Billy liked the idea of continuing the astrological sort of theme of _Aurora_ , and I'm interested in cycles and time. We settled on _Chiron_ , after an asteroid way out in the solar system. It has a fifty year orbit. It's also named after the centaur in Greek myth who was the healer who could not heal himself. Seemed pretty on point to both of us for various reasons. 

**Slate:** Both _Chiron_ and the first single _Come Around_ went platinum in their first weeks of release, and your tour was sold out by nine fifteen the morning tickets went on sale. Did you expect this kind of response?

 **Daisy:** No. No, I never expect anything like this. [laughter] I just write, and then I sing, and you hope for the best. That's what's different now: I can hope. I don't think Billy would be upset with me if I said that that's true for him as well. We hope for the best, together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vox asked the The Six their opinions on _Chiron_ , the surprise smash new album from Billy Dunne and Daisy Jones. 

"I haven't spoken to either of them in years, and I'm not talking to you now." - Eddie Loving

"It's a good album. I wish them all the best." - Pete Loving 

"When I heard it the first time I just sat in my car and listened. Caught it on the radio of all things, can you imagine? I recognised Daisy's voice right away, but not Billy's, isn't that funny?" - Karen Karen 

"Made me real lonesome for the old days for a minute there. It's not what I'd really call a rock album, you know, but it's got something. They've still got something. Maybe I'll call them up one of these days." - Warren Rhodes

"I'm sort of looking forward to the day Billy brings Daisy back around for barbecue. I think I'd like to see her again. And yeah, they made a damn good album. They really did." - Graham Dunne 

"I saw them on Jimmy Kimmel, and you know what? They still seem like they forget that anyone else is in the room when they're singing together." - Rod Reyes, former manager


End file.
